


Arguing, Fighting, Dying, Loving

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [153]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Injury, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When Dean tells you not to go after a demon-you do the opposite.





	Arguing, Fighting, Dying, Loving

“You’re seriously not gonna help me?” you asked incredulously.

“I told you, y/n-it’s a suicide mission. Hell, even Crowley’s warning us not to go-so you know it’s a bad idea”.

“**_It doesn’t matter what you call it. I just want to know that you’re there_**. That you’ll have my back-the way I’ve had yours since we met”.

He sighed, unable to make that promise, no matter how much he wanted to.

You watched as he stayed silent, averting his eyes to the ground, and scoffed.

“Right…so you’re allowed to put the whole world in danger for your brother-but the minute I decide to track down a single demon, suddenly it’s going too far?”

“That’s not the problem here, y/n! The problem is that we can’t handle this!”

“We can’t handle this? We’ve gone up against fucking Lucifer, goo-monsters that had angels terrified, and God’s fucking sister. But a few goddamn demons is too hard? Really?”

“You’re not going, y/n. End of discussion”.

You chuckled, staring at Dean like he was crazy.

“Here’s the thing, Dean-you don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do. Boyfriend or not-I make my own decisions. And I’ve been tracking this bastard for years. Now that I’ve found him…I’m gonna get him. With or without you”.

Dean watched as you walked out of the motel room, the door slamming behind you. 

He knew you had the right to do what you wanted. And he knew damn well if he was in your position, he wouldn’t let a single day pass without tracking the demon down. 

But he just couldn’t help worrying about you-worrying about what you’d do after the demon was gone.

You’d spent years tracking the demon down-and Dean knew better than anyone that sometimes, revenge didn’t fill that pit of pain in your heart.

That sometimes-after all was said and done-the loss would never go away.

But he knew he wasn’t going to get through to you today.

He just hoped you’d be calmer by the time you came back.

“Dean! Wake up!”

Dean shot up, gun in hand as he looked around, Sam staring down at him with worry in his eyes.

“Baby’s gone. And I’m guessing y/n’s gone too”.

Dean jumped out of bed, rushing to the wardrobe to find your stuff gone.

“Dammit!” he yelled, pissed at himself for letting you walk out.

He began stuffing everything into the duffel, praying he wouldn’t be too late.

“Get Crowley here. Now!”

Somehow, you managed to take on every single demon in the building, and be the last one standing.

Of course, that only lasted for a few seconds before the adrenaline wore off and you fully realized how hurt you were.

You slid to the ground, sitting up against the wall and trying to breathe as calmly as you could, wincing when you reached into your pocket and felt the glass of your phone.

“Fuck!”

You knew there was no way you’d be able to get out of the room, let alone out of the building and to a hospital.

So-you just sat there, praying to Cas as hard as you could, even if you knew he wouldn’t be able to just appear.

And as the minutes passed, you realized Dean was right. 

You’d let your pride and anger get the better of you-and now here you were, sat in a pool of blood, vision completely blurred, on the brink of death. 

But then you heard it-his voice.

_“Y/N!”_

You wanted to yell back, to help him find you-but you just didn’t have the strength.

And as your eyelids felt heavier and heavier-you decided maybe this was just your time.

_“Not today, pet”._

The heavy weight behind you felt suffocating, arms clinging onto you tight.

You squirmed, eyes slowly opening as the bedside table came into focus.

The bunker. You were back in your room.

“Dean?”

He groaned from behind you, holding you even tighter as he kissed the back of your neck softly.

“Shh. We can talk tomorrow-just wanna sleep now”, he whispered, loosening his grip when you turned in his arms.

You looked up at him, wanting to apologize for the argument-for leaving-and for almost dying.

But just like he said-you could do that when you woke up.

So-you buried your face in his neck, inhaling his scent and letting yourself fall back asleep in his arms.


End file.
